


壞影響

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 吻痕標記, 甜文, 發展中戀情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: Stiles哀號了一聲之後把自己摔上沙發。「我的天啊，他們一直盯著我看！」他的瞪視太過柔軟、太過愉悅以至於那其實不太算是瞪視。但他的頭往後靠著沙發然後盯著Derek看。瞪著、看著，隨便啦。Derek試著不要竊笑的太明顯。「有那麼糟嗎，哼？」===翻譯點題: 「他們一直盯著我看。」





	壞影響

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A bad influence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385239) by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie). 



大門碰的一聲打開接著Stiles大步跨了進來。Derek坐在沙發上看著他把背包和外套丟下，然後踢開鞋子，整段過程皺著眉頭，才走過來站在Derek面前。他的臉上掛著柔軟的微笑，不過對比上他剛剛做的所有事還挺奇怪的。

「嗨，」他說著邊彎下身捧住Derek的雙頰，接著在唇邊溫柔的印上親吻。

「嗨，」Derek有點疑惑。「在學校過得如何？」

Stiles哀號了一聲之後把自己摔上沙發。「我的天啊，他們一直盯著我看！」他的瞪視太過柔軟、太過愉悅以至於那其實不太算是瞪視。但他的頭往後靠著沙發然後盯著Derek看。瞪著、看著，隨便啦。Derek試著不要竊笑的太明顯。

「有那麼糟嗎，哼？」

「你都不知道，然後不要看起來那麼天殺的 _ 開心 _ 了，你又不是那個需要一整天忍受著他們審視的人。」

「他們遲早會停的。」Derek說著邊將Stiles拉的更近些磨蹭他的臉頰。

「Derek，他們撞見我們 _ 正在做愛 _ 。」

Derek在他的臉頰邊微笑。「嗯哼。」

「就因為 _ 你 _ 想在沙發上幫我吹簫。」

「嗯哼。」

「你好 _ 不要臉 _ ，Derek Hale，有夠不要臉。」Stiles往後退看向他。「我怎麼都不知道你會這樣？」

Derek微笑著拉過Stiles將他翻下身。Stiles的手馬上向上擁抱住他，而當Derek用鼻子摩蹭他的喉嚨時，他仰高頭給予他空間。「我沒有聽到他們進來，你知道的。」他含糊的說。

「我知道，」Stiles說，他用他那雙又大又柔軟的雙手捧著Derek的頭。「我知道。」

「那時候我被分心了。」Derek沿著Stiles的喉嚨向下親吻。

「你分心的 _ 很嚴重 _ 。」Stiles有點喘息的同意著。

「你很好讓人分心。」一次輕柔的啃咬讓Stile呻吟出聲接著坐起身面對Derek，Derek只是微笑之後咬得更用力些，力道正好足夠留下痕跡，足夠讓Stiles揪住Derek的頭髮。

「老天，Derek，你是想讓那件事 _ 再 _ 發生一次嗎？」Stiles不再只是有點喘息而已，他是 _ 快喘不過氣 _ 了，而Derek向前傾壓上他。

「我要每個人都知道你是我的。」他在Stiles的頸間吐息，接著往前，在頸間的交界處用力的吸出吻痕。

「每個人都知道了，」Stiles說。「天啊，你真的是個 _ 很糟糕 _ 的影響，Derek，我們不能又在這裡做愛，他們又會走進來看到我們然後我就得從高中輟學然後如果我那樣做的話就上不了大學，然後我就會找不到工作變成流浪漢，你想要那樣嗎，Derek？」

Derek輕笑出聲接著撐起身看向Stiles。「想要去房間裡嗎？」

「嗯，我超級超級想的。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> Derek真是太糟糕了哈哈哈哈  
> As always, thank you Smowkie for letting me translate this cute fluffy sweet work! Lots of love <333


End file.
